Halloween Horror
by adventurous
Summary: Basically halloween for the Named. More comic than scary. Oneshot.


Okay this is just a supposedly funny fic where pretty much everyone is at least a bit OOC. Sorry. I'll probably delete this soon, so relax this torture won't be here for much longer.

-1**Halloween**

Isabel

Rushing around I try to get to get everything ready for tonight. Popcorn is doing what it does best in the microwave (popping), the DVD's are all stacked up next to the TV and Jimmy is taking Mum out tonight while we have our movie marathon. Matt comes bustling in and dumps a load of sweets in a bowl. 'For the trick-or-treaters,' he explains, stuffing a gummy worm in his mouth as he talks.

'Of course,' I say sarcastically. 'Which is why all your favourite things are in here.'

'What can I say? They have good taste,' Matt smugly picks up the bowl and breezes through to the living room.

Neriah comes in, wearing her costume already. She is dressed in a simple black dress with her hair back-combed and sticking up all over the place. Rustling in the fridge she calls over her shoulder, 'Do we have any ketchup?'

'Nope, but there is red food colouring in the top cupboard,' I reply, shooting her a wry grin. 'You look so sweet!'

Neriah glances down at herself and says, 'Dammit! Knew I should have dressed up as you!'

Laughing I say 'You're lucky you're immortal!' It's only two hours until the others get here. Matt has bought some decorations which are pretty randomly arranged. A plastic skeleton that'd fool nobody lies in the hallway to greet Ethan, Rochelle and Dillon when they arrive. We aren't sure if Arkarian will see it since he's using his wings to get here so no-one will see him. I tried to persuade him no-one would notice on Halloween of all nights but he doesn't want to risk bumping into the Order. Toy spiders are scattered all over the place, along with fake cobwebs. I've prepared a special bowl full of things slimy to the touch, i.e. spaghetti which Matt wants to claim is worms/maggots and peeled onions for eyes, etc. For some reason Halloween's really brought out the child in him. He's even bought a fog machine which was really cheap since it only lasts for a couple of hours and a special effects CD, which quite basically I'm sick of already. There is only so much chain rattling and moaning you can take in three days. Jack o lanterns are sitting outside on the steps, already partly rotted but that just adds to the spooky feeling.

Matt comes back into the room wearing his costume, not that he needs one. He is dressed as Peter Pan with the green cap and tights and all. I can't help but burst out laughing. 'That is your big surprise?'

Frowning, he looks down at himself. 'Why? What's wrong with it?'

'Oh, nothing.' I quickly hand over the mixing bowl to him, so I can get changed. I've decided to dress as Robin Hood because my white sheets are in the wash so I couldn't be a ghost. After adding the feather to the cap I go downstairs to find 'Sir Ethan' the knight trembling with his fists in his mouth as he points to the plastic skeleton. Pulling my rubber sword from it's scabbard I declare in as deep a voice as I can manage, 'Fear not milady, I shall protect you!' and charge over to the cheap tacky pile of rubbish.

'NO! Stay away from it!' Ethan screams, utterly convinced it's real, which is really unlike him

My rubber sword just bounces straight off as I mercilessly lay into ole soft skully. Yet, the joke is on me as it rises and reaches it's bony fingers towards my throat, where my heart seems to have lodged itself. 'Aaaagh!' I scream but stop abruptly as I notice Ethan laughing so hard he is danger of choking on his own saliva. As I realise it was he who controlled the skeleton I have to fight the urge to turn him into one. 'That was NOT funny!' I punch him on the arm. Hard.

'Ouch.' Ethan scowls as he rubs his arm.

Neriah comes down asking what the fuss was about. Matt's jaw drops as he catches sight of her. 'You said you'd be Wendy!' he splutters.

Neriah smiles sweetly at him. 'Nice tights.'

Matt frowns wondering whether she means it. When he finally realises she's being sarcastic he chases her screaming 'I'll get you!'

Just to add to the confusion (like there's not enough already) a mummy suddenly materialises in front of me. As it reaches out to me I instinctively twist one of it's arms around and flip him over my shoulder, savouring the hefty thump it makes as he lands heavily.

'Owwww….' it soft groans in a vaguely familiar yet muffled voice.

'Arkarian?' I ask incredulously, spotting a tuft of blue hair poking out from under the bandages.

'No, it's Tutankhamen,' he replies as he accepts my apologetic hand to his feet.

Ethan's eyes twinkle. 'You planning on wiping us all out or something?'

I roll my eyes at him. 'If I was, I'd have made a better job of it. '

'I bet,' he mutters.

'Wanna say that a bit louder? Nice high pitch screaming by the way, Sir Shrieks-a-lot.'

Ethan snaps back 'It's Lancelot, actually.'

Arkarian raises his eyebrows. 'Do I want to know what you two are talking about?'

'Probably not,' I shrug, as the doorbell rings. Ethan races to answer it, revealing Rochelle with an arrow sticking through her head. Other than that she hasn't bothered with a costume.

'Is this supposed to be scary?' she asks, nudging the skeleton with a foot.

'Only if you're Isabel!' Ethan sniggers.

Shooting him a death stare, I allow Arkarian to take my hand and lead me to the snacks before I do Ethan some permanent damage. Dillon must have slipped in unnoticed since he's already there dressed up as a zombie. 'Dillon, you were supposed to wear a costume!' I scold.

Laughing he takes my joke well. 'I was going to try and scare Matt but I don't think I'll have to bother.'

'Why not?' I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

'Look in the kitchen.'

I walk into the kitchen where Mum and Jimmy have returned early. At least Arkarian is hidden in an abundance of bandages. The two of them are flushed with excitement. Matt comes in still looking shocked at Neriah's betrayal.

'Isabel, Matt, Jimmy and I have an important announcement to make.' Mum and Jimmy reach out and hold hands. 'We're engaged!' They chorus.

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' Matt howls as he falls to his knees.

'There, there Peter.' I pat his shoulder consolingly. 'Maybe you'll get to be a page boy.'

Matt scowls at me as he picks himself up and storms out of the room.

Mum and Jimmy quickly decide to leave to let Matt 'cool down'. After they leave I enter the living room to find Rochelle looking between angry and scared. 'What is it?'

Rochelle raises her arm, pointing to the centre of the room. 'Two Dillons!' she groans.

Looking at them, I notice one glowing slightly as it splits into three. This is the only cue the pair of us and Matt need to start screaming. 'NOT THREE!'

Ethan face eases as the tension from focusing on producing the illusions fade. 'Uh-oh.'

'What do you mean 'uh-oh'?' Rochelle snarls.

Ethan stares at the floor sheepishly shifting from foot to foot as three Dillons become five. 'I think I've lost control of the illusion…'

Sub-consciously everyone turns to face the Dillon-clones who have all simultaneously started to pick their noses with renewed energy.

'You don't say,' Arkarian says dryly.

'Well how do we get rid of them?' I ask, dreading the answer. Again everybody's head swivels, this time to Arkarian for the answer.

He sighs. 'That's just it, we can't.'

We all turn to each other in dismay. Dillon clone #1 grins in triumph as he holds up something shiny. 'Got it!'


End file.
